Bank cards, including credit and debit cards, are the primary method consumers use to pay for goods and services when engaged in point-of-sale (POS) and online transactions. In fact, many consumers will make numerous bank card transactions throughout the day, such transactions including purchases, returns, deposits, withdrawals, purchases with cash back, etc. A consumer can easily lose track of how much the consumer has spent and how much the consumer has left in the credit or debit account to spend. Currently, a consumer interested in knowing his or her account balance must either call the card-issuing bank to inquire about the balance, or log into the card-issuing bank's website. Both of these methods for obtaining one's balance are cumbersome and time-consuming. As such, there is a desire for improved systems, methods, and/or computer program products to assist a consumer with tracking the balance in the consumer's credit or debit account balance.